


House of Black

by GoddessOfSpunk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMFHarry, F/M, M/M, Multi, femharry, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfSpunk/pseuds/GoddessOfSpunk
Summary: How it should have gone in my opinion for one Roselyn Aries Potter.(FemHarry)





	1. The Before

In order to understand this story, you must first know 4 things

1\. They were of magical heritage. Yeah that's right the Evans had a long and proud magical heritage as the House of Slytherin. Sadly during the mid sixteen-hundreds when persecution of dark witches and wizards began, the family fled into the muggle world. Due to the lack of fresh magical blood the family became a mostly hedgewitch/hedgewizard family with squibs mixed in.

2\. Petunia Dursley loved her sister. She had lashed out in jealousy when Lily received her letter, after all she was a hedgewitch just like a majority of the family. It wasn't fair Lily got to be the first witch in the family since who knows when.

3\. They had a long standing alliance with the House of Black. This was mostly due to Salzar Slytherin's wife being a Black. Thus the most powerful political alliance in Britain was born. Of course this alliance was a closely guarded secret among the two houses.

4\. Most people tend to forget about is that James Potter's parents are Charlus Potter and Dorea Black. He is just as much a Black as a Potter.

Now that you know these truths our story can begin.

On the night of November 1, a baby was left outside of number 4 Privet Dr. And unlike how Dumbledore had hoped, no resentment would ever be taken out upon that child in that house. In fact leaving the child there was his biggest mistake in his plan to manipulate The-Girl-Who-Lived.

This is the story of Roselyn Aries Potter-Black  
The-Girl-Who-Lived  
The-Woman-Who-Conquered  
The Mistress of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I looked back at this story and decided to change a couple things to make it flow better.  
edited 3/31/20


	2. Slytherin’s Back!

When Petunia Dursley saw her niece on her doorstep she was shocked. This was how those damn people tell her about her sister's death? A letter!? Ohh no no no. You messed with the wrong family. Also wasn't Roselyn supposed to go to her godfather, godmother, or literally any other person?

"Vernon dear I'm heading to Gringotts, would you get Dudley for me?" Petunia asked as she picked up Roselyn and her purse. 

"Pet," Vernon looked at her questioningly, "are you sure you want to go there?"

She sighed as she opened the door,"Yes dear. It appears I have a bit of vengeance I need to take care of."

—-Time Skip—-

Arcturus Black was on a war path. He was being summoned to Gringotts by House Slytherin. Now normally he would be elated, but the dark lord was dead. So if it's not him who is it? Did that wanker commit line theft to gain more followers? Did he convince the Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black to disgrace itself? If he did, heads will fly.

If that Dark Lord wanna be was not a Slytherin, then he caused him to agree to many off Bellatrix to a dishonorable family! Ohh and then there was Sirius! There was no way that boy was a death eater! On top of that Regulus was missing, Andromeda disowned, and Narcissa was married to that Malfoy ponce. Honestly what were Cygnus and Druella thinking!?

First things first though, meet with House Slytherin. After that fix the family. Starting with Sirius and Bellatrix, because they won't get a fair trial otherwise! Honestly those stupid "light" wizards and witches act more like sheep! And they just let Dumbledore do whatever he wants!

As he stepped into the office he couldn't help but be surprised by what he saw. A blonde harried lady with blue eyes that looked more green and.....Roselyn Potter???

"Hello Lord Black it appears we have much we need to talk about," the blonde said as she stood up, "I am Petunia Dursley current regent of house Slytherin. How do you do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you want to see in later chapters! I can't make this story even better without feedback!  
-Aëlla  
edited 3/31/20


End file.
